


warmth.

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Post filming of the Super Bowl episode, Andrew is still freezing  and can't sleep.





	warmth.

Andrew is sleeping under two fleece blankets, a comforter, and has a portable heater on and he still can’t shake the cold from the day. This Superbowl game day food episode was a great idea, but at the cost of his toes freezing off? 

Los Angeles spoils him with good weather and Adam and Steven seem unphased by it, having grown up in Ohio. He is literally shaking, tucking into himself to try to warm his extremities but nothing is working. “You know what!” He says to himself, grabbing the blankets close to him and getting out of bed, shuffling to Steven’s room. 

He sees Steven’s fluffy hair sticking out from under the covers. He’s wrapped up in a cocoon, possibly asleep.

Andrew nudges his knee against the mattress, “Steven.”

Steven groans, squeezing his eyes; he’s a notoriously light sleeper. 

“Wha?”

“Scoot over, I’m freezing.”

“Sersly?” He grumbles, squinting his eyes to look at him. He probably can’t see him well since he isn’t wearing his glasses. He must notice how pathetic Andrew looks because he flips open his blankets, groaning, “Fiiine.”

Andrew quickly drops his blankets and rushes into the warm nest, pulling the sheets over them. The two lie on their sides facing each other, hands tucked to their chests. Andrew sighs, feeling better but his fingers and toes are still freezing. 

“Jeez, how are you this cold? Did you get frostbite or something?” Steven whispers, sounding more awake. 

“Says the walking furnace. I wasn’t raised in this like you and Adam were.”

“Which begs the question: why didn’t you go to Adam?” 

“Your room was closer.” 

Steven hums. 

It’s true. Because damn it all if he can avoid sleeping next to Steven, he will. He doesn’t need that temptation. And he has a feeling that once he starts, he won’t want to stop. But Adam chose to sleep on the first floor and Andrew wasn’t gonna trek down there. 

So here he is, face to face with Steven looking as soft as ever with his hair down flat and a dark blue thumb hole sweater. He just wants to reach out and run his fingers through his hair. This was a bad idea, he won’t be able to sleep like this. 

“Here, let me-” Steven reaches out to grab Andrew’s hands, his large hands covering his fingertips. “How’s that?”

Andrew looks down at their hands, flushing slightly. “S’good. You’re so warm.” 

Steven hums again. 

Andrew starts to relax into the casual touch, his body feeling much warmer. He falls asleep pretty quickly after that.

* * *

Around 10 am Adam goes to check on Steven and Andrew, surprised at how late they slept in. He checks Steven’s room first, cracking the door open to find Andrew wrapped up in Steven, Steven’s head nuzzled into Andrew’s neck; both men still soundly asleep. 

Adam smirks. About time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Find me @fancybois!


End file.
